A Break from Boredom
by Crimzy
Summary: A lemon... or perhaps lime of KonzenxKenren. Konzen is bored at work again and a special visitor shows up to help fix that. In here, Kenren has the crimson hair from the Anime cuz I just needed him to be easily recognizable.


KonzenxKenren One-Shot Yaoi Fanfiction

**A Break from Boredom**

By K. "Crim-chan" Vergara

Disclaimer: I do not own Konzen Douji and Kenren Taisho. All the characters in this story and Saiyuki Gaiden belong to Kazuya Minekura. I am in no way affiliated with the Saiyuki series, its creator, and anyone else who holds rights over the series.

Konzen Douji trotted off to his office to begin his never-ending torture of hard labor. The light from the morning day illuminated Konzen's long and beautiful golden locks. Konzen looked down at the floor with apprehension. Reviewing and signing papers from towering stacks is more of a punishment than a job. The Kanzeon Bosatsu must've assigned him with such an asinine duty. "She just loves toying with people," Konzen thought to himself. He opened the door to his office, his solitary haven. His chair behind his desk was facing the other way. He saw a head of crimson hair from the top of the chair. Konzen grew irritated for he knew who it had to be. "Get out of my chair right now, you stupid General," he said to the intruder.

The redheaded General turned the chair around to face Konzen. "Aw, my hair gave it away, huh? Well, that's no fun," Kenren said with a cute grin.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?!" Konzen said in his usual annoyed tone.

"I'm... taking a break," Kenren stood up from his chair. He dusted off his unzipped black military coat with a skull chain hung across his chest. "I thought you'd be bored so I came here to liven things up a bit." He gave Konzen another smile, one that was too lucid. Konzen can sense that Kenren was up to something.

"Things are lively enough whenever that monkey's around. That's why I made Tenpou babysit him until I finish this crap. Even though I hate working, this is the only place right now where I can have peace." Konzen sat in his seat and pulled the chair closer to the desk.

Kenren leaned against the desk. "You may have peace, but you'll still be bored anyway."

"Isn't that what heaven basically is?" Konzen was very aware of this fact. Heaven was too righteous and too much of a good thing. Anything that went against that was prevented to maintain heaven's perfection. It limited the full extent of life, making life painfully boring in this upper realm.

"Yes, but that's why I'm here to entertain you," Kenren leaned closer and gave off a tantalizing grin. Konzen looked at him with vigilance. "And how do you suppose you're gonna do that?" He took one set of papers from his stack and laid it on his working space.

Kenren took hold of Konzen's long blonde hair. He held a set of strands in between each finger and grasped it gently together in his palm. Konzen's gold locks were like silk in Kenren's hand. "This is one of the things... I've been longing for. Maybe it's the same for you, 'golden child'," he whispered with the softest voice. Kenren was being quite bold and straightforward, but he knew Konzen would become more irate for beating around the bush. He sat near the edge of Konzen's desk and started to lean forward towards Konzen. Konzen tried to repel from Kenren's sudden magnetism. Konzen could always smell the scent of sake on the eccentric General, but he could tell he was totally sober. _"Is this the kind of entertainment this fool was talking about? What the hell does he think he's doing?"_ Konzen thought to himself. He was not amused at all if this was another one of Kenren's stupid jokes.

Still, Konzen felt something, something completely unexpected and awkward to him. He kept his eyes on Kenren. He noticed he was being pulled in. Konzen tried to maintain reason, but being that close to Kenren was actually making him forget reason and allowed himself to be allured by the charismatic General. _"What the hell is wrong with me? W-what am I doing?"_ These thoughts kept running through Konzen's mind, but as he kept seeing Kenren in front of him, he slowly started to drown those recurrent thoughts out. Konzen's body froze still as Kenren drew closer until his eyes were directly adjacent to Konzen's shimmering violet eyes. Kenren closed his eyes and allowed his magnetic attraction lead him towards Konzen's luscious lips. He pulled Konzen's parted golden hair away from his face and rested it onto the back of his ear. His hand made its way back onto Konzen's cheek and caressed it ever so softly.

Konzen froze still, startled by Kenren's actions. He attempted to raise his hand at him to try and push him back, but Kenren acted quickly and grabbed Konzen by his wrist and pressed it down onto the hardwood desk. Konzen's reluctance made Kenren want him more and he deepened his locked kiss with Konzen. Much to Kenren's surprise, Konzen closed his eyes as well and made a move back. Kenren moved his lips to make a slight smirk. Since Konzen came out of his locked closet, he made a bolder move and introduced his tongue with Kenren's mouth. Konzen's defiant personality would not allow Kenren to take pure dominance over the whole thing and he would react with a more aggressive response, showing he wasn't as submissive as Kenren took him to be.

Both bishounen got really into the heat of the moment. They each showed signs of a more savory appetite that wanted more. Konzen's seated position in his chair was straining since he had to lean closer to Kenren. Keeping his lips on Kenren's, he got up to stand in front of him. Kenren hoisted Konzen up and seated him onto the desk. He then started to move more closer to Konzen, making him land on his back. Kenren was on top of Konzen on his hands and knees. There was no dialogue between them; it was all up to body language. Konzen brushed the back of Kenren's crimson hair and then moved his hands down towards his chest in order to slip his black coat off his body. He slid his hands all over Kenren's torso. They contoured the General's firm build. Kenren turned his face and rubbed his left cheek on the right side of Konzen's smooth, pale skin. Kenren's tongue aimed its attention on Konzen's neck. It slithered from the bottom and slowly made its way up toward Konzen's ear. It had reached the lobe and kept on going. Konzen winced a bit at how surprisingly ticklish it felt. The sensation of Kenren's wet tongue was utterly enticing.

Kenren wrapped his arms around Konzen's so he could strip him of his robes. He got the job halfway done when Konzen pushed him away. Konzen rested one arm on the desk. His top drooped over on one side, leaving his left shoulder bare. He looked at Kenren intently and glared at him. He grabbed Kenren by the neck and turned him over so that Kenren would be the one on the bottom. Konzen wouldn't let Kenren get away with being the seme the whole way through. His golden hair had been disheveled and his long ponytail was draped over his right shoulder. He tilted his head to the side and smirked at the flabbergasted redhead. Kenren couldn't help but be completely satisfied with Konzen right there hovering on top of him. He didn't mind at all as long as he could have the seductive blonde for himself. Konzen clasped his hands together with Kenren's and positioned them above the General's head. He nuzzled his cheek over Kenren's and then nuzzled it down towards his neck. He swept his tongue from Kenren's collarbone and left a wet trail leading down towards his bellybutton. Konzen saw the belt buckle that was in his way and began to pry it open. Bliss was only a snap away.

Konzen got the belt undone, but paused when there was a sudden knock on his door. He had to come to terms with reality. The erotic hypnotism he had let himself be held under had worn off and lured him back to reality. It would be too embarrassing and controversial for men of their reputation to be caught in their position. Konzen stared directly at the door with his golden locks lingering over the front of his face. He wasn't startled; he just looked more annoyed than afraid. He slipped off Kenren and brushed his hair back to adjust his low ponytail and his clothes. There was a mumbling voice at the other end calling for Kenren Taisho. Kenren pulled himself up and put his battle coat back on, carelessly leaving it hang on his shoulders. He looked over at Konzen to see if he was ready so he could allow the person to come in. After getting the permission to enter, the soldier opened the door and saw Kenren sitting at the right end of the desk while Konzen sat in his chair with his arms folded. Kenren maintained a nonchalant smile on his face.

"Kenren Taisho-sama, you're needed back at the base immediately."

Kenren lowered his head and sneered with good nature. "Shouldn't you excuse yourself for possibly interrupting something important between Konzen Douji-san and I? I'd expect more from a high ranking soldier such as yourself."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I deeply apologize. Excuse my intrusion, sirs," He stiffly bowed at the both of them. Konzen raised his eyebrow at this and looked the other way.

"Right, right. Well, then I guess my break's over," Kenren sighed and got up. He put his arms behind his head as he headed towards the door. He waited for the soldier to walk a few steps farther than him so he can turn around halfway too look at Konzen Douji. "I hope you were entertained. It's too bad we couldn't have gone _deeper_ into our 'discussion,' Konzen-sama. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow." Kenren winked at him and then went on his way.

Konzen touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. He had no idea why neither Kenren nor himself did what they did. He felt as if he was hypnotized by Kenren's aurora. He sat with his feet up on the desk and pondered about the past few days he has spent with his new group of nuisances and how interesting things had gotten since Son Goku came into the picture. Was he finally unraveling from bonds of boredom? He scoffed, "What are these morons doing to me?" He rested his chin on his hands, which were anchored by his elbows on the desktop. His violet eyes gave off a luminous light when reflected by the outside beams as he thought to himself.

As if he couldn't get a moment's peace, his intrusive uncle with the perfect female guise came into the room. "So, my dear nephew, you haven't even started yet. Hmm?" Kanzeon Bosatsu stood outside the door with one hand on her hip. She walked closer in to the room, to further interrogate her unscrupulous nephew. "Have you gotten distracted?"

Konzen picked up a pen and was about to write on one of the papers. "For a lack of a better word. Yes. I was distracted."

"Ah, I see. Hmm. You know, I saw Kenren Taisho come out from your office. Could he have possibly been your distraction?" She stood at the right side of Konzen's desk where Kenren was standing before. Konzen did not answer and went about his job, not even staring at her. She turned her attention at the papers on her nephew's desk. They appeared to be crumpled, like someone had been sitting on them or something. She turned her head and looked at Konzen with an impish smile as if she had figured out what may have happened. "Fine. Don't answer me." Kanzeon Bosatsu headed out towards the door, but then stopped before she stepped outside completely. "Well, Konzen, at least you didn't get bored today."


End file.
